


Chomping at the Bit

by LaurytheLatrator



Series: Hiccup Haddock and the Triwizard Tournament [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurytheLatrator/pseuds/LaurytheLatrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup thought his life was over when his name floated out of the Goblet of Fire.<br/>Turns out, the real danger... is finding a date for that freaking Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chomping at the Bit

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to turn this into a series chronicling the Triwizard Tournament for the Big Four, but until I have more written I thought I would put this out and get some feedback. I'm not sure how many people like the Big Four with canonical couples like Hiccstrid and Rapunzel/Flynn, etc. Let me know what you think and if there are any directions you'd like me to take this story.

"Can you believe how crazy everyone's getting over this stupid ball?" Jack muttered, glaring at a gaggle of fourth year girls who were eyeing him hopefully. Rapunzel sighed, steering Jack towards the right shelf to find the books for their potions essay.

 

"Honestly, Jack, can you really blame them?" She said reasonably. "It's not as though Hogwarts has a Yule Ball every year. This could be once in a lifetime." Rapunzel pulled half a dozen books seemingly at random to pile into Jack's hands. "Besides," Her eyes lit up as her mind wandered to fantasy, "Can't you just picture it? The fairy lights all around, the musical stylings of the Yetis, and you and your partner dancing the night away…"

 

"I don't want a partner." Jack grumbled. "All this inter-school relations stuff, it's a distraction from what's really important: winning that cup." Unbeknownst to the two friends, one row of books away slumped a very dejected Veela named Toothiana. Rapunzel merely shook her head at Jack's negativity, and she lead the book-laden boy back to the table where Merida and Hiccup sat, already pouring over thick tomes.

 

"So, Champ," Jack drawled in greeting as he dumped Rapunzel's books down, "Figured out that second clue yet?" Merida and Rapunzel raised their heads in interest. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his friends.

 

"No, but thank you, Frost, for reminding me of the incredible pressure I am under." Jack tried to play Hiccup's irritation off with a satisfied smirk, as if that was what he'd intended. Hiccup sighed, knowing that everyone who asked that infuriating question meant well. They just wanted to see their school succeed. Only problem was, Hiccup was proving to be just as useless as everyone expected. "The egg still screams bloody murder whenever I try to listen to it. I'm honestly surprised I haven't gone deaf."

 

"It must mean something." Rapunzel mused aloud.

 

"Oh aye, means whoever put together this gaff of a tournament 'as flies in their brains." Merida contended. Hiccup was inclined to agree with her.

 

"Well, there's still some time until the Second Task." He said with false cheer. "But this potions essay is due Monday, so…" At the reminder, they buckled down with varying degrees of eagerness. The four friends studied more or less silently for a long time.

 

Finally, after rubbing his swimming eyes many times, Jack shut his book with a thump. "Ugh, what's the point," He said, leaning back in his chair, "Pitch is just going to fail me anyways."

 

"Then don' give 'im any ammunition." Merida chided him. "Beat 'im ah 'is own game. Write the best bloody paper ye can, eh? Dare 'im to give ye a Troll." Jack huffed, but knew that she was right. He picked up his Sugar-Quill and sucked lightly on the end.

 

Hiccup's attention wandered from his parchment over to another table a little ways away. Astrid sat with her fellow fifth year friends. Fishlegs, the Ravenclaw, was chatting up a storm as his quill practically flew over his parchment. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were twins, and in Gryffindor as well, though Hiccup privately thought they gave his house the same old bullheaded bad name. Snotlout, the Slytherin, was leaning a bit too close to Astrid for Hiccup's liking. Astrid's nose was wrinkling in distaste.

 

Her hair was braided over one shoulder, a style he'd only recently noticed her adopting. It was far shorter than Rapunzel's thick plait, and Astrid's hair was a bit lighter, like straw. Astrid, as was typical, was never seen without her Keeper's gear over her Hogwarts uniform. Hiccup knew their Head of House, Nicholas St. North, had tried to convince Astrid to go without the shoulder pads and wrist wrappings, but Astrid refused. Hiccup didn't think Astrid would be the same without the heavy padding as outerwear over the crisp white uniform shirt. Though, as some feminine concession, Astrid did wear the girl's skirt, unlike Merida who staunchly kept to trousers.

 

Astrid looked beautiful today, Hiccup thought idly, as she brushed her bangs from where they'd escaped her headband. Hiccup jolted when an elbow hit him in the side. He looked at Merida, who was struggling to keep a smirk from getting in the way of her glare.

 

"Yer starin' again." Hiccup blushed as Jack snickered unkindly.

 

"Was not." Hiccup grumbled, ducking his head as if to focus on his homework.

 

"Hic," Jack contradicted, "You were three seconds away from drooling all over your parchment."

 

"Give him a rest." Rapunzel jumped to Hiccup's defense, and Hiccup was immeasurably grateful for her friendship. That was, until she addressed him and said in a normal tone, "Why don't you just ask Astrid to the ball, Hiccup?" He hissed at her, glancing to see if the other table'd heard her. Thankfully they didn't.

 

"Oi!" Merida snapped. "'E better nae do tha', Hofferson is nae worth 'Iccup's time."

 

"You're on the same team." Jack reminded her with a roll of his eyes. "Can't you just get over that petty rivalry?"

 

In third year, Astrid and Merida had tried out for the same Chaser position. They'd been evenly matched, and the Captain at the time had had the two girls run drills over and over again to try and see who was the best. It had been hours of vigorous competition, during which the girls had worked up a fierce disdain for each other. Merida got the position in the end, but she knew it was a narrow victory. The next year, Astrid had made Keeper, and in every practice the girls were going toe-to-toe. Hiccup had once remarked that the reason Merida and Astrid didn't get along was because they were so alike. That earned him harsh physical retaliation from Astrid and a tongue-lashing from Merida. Hiccup was very glad he kept refusing to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so as not to get in the middle.

 

"Hiccup clearly likes her." Rapunzel spoke for him. "Don't you want him to be happy?"

 

"I am still here, you know." Hiccup muttered glumly. His friends ignored him and he stopped listening once conversation turned into Jack and Merida arguing again. Hiccup doodled some sketches of Toothless on the edge of his essay. He hadn't seen his oldest friend since making sure the First Task hadn't injured him. Honestly, he ought to pay him a visit, seeing as that dragon would have surely swallowed him whole without Toothless' help.

 

"Girls can't go stag, that doesn't even make sense. Stags are males, Duh." Jack said, using, as he always did when he was annoyed with her, the last syllable of Merida's name as a double meaning insult. Hiccup could see Merida's cheeks flaming with indignation and he stood quickly. Too quickly, unfortunately, as he wobbled on his fake leg.

 

Car crash, he told Muggles. Spellwork accident, he told those wizards too ignorant to know already. Most of the magical community was well aware of the tragedy that had befallen Headmaster Haddock's family. The accident that had taken Hiccup's mother had left her son mostly intact, but not whole. The Healers at St. Mungo's had offered many replacements, but Stoic had spoken for Hiccup when he refused. Hiccup didn't want the complex living metal that would mimic his lost limb. Hiccup wanted something simple. The spring loaded peg was easily manageable, and Hiccup had learnt metallurgy among other things from Gobber, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Stoic's best friend. He preferred to have mastery over his limb, than put his faith in the Healer's magic.

 

"I," Hiccup announced imperiously to the table, "Am going to leave you muttonheads to your, well, muttonhead-ing. I've got a date with Toothless."

 

"Ooh, give him a kiss from me!" Rapunzel said with an eager wave as Hiccup strode away. Jack and Merida glared at each other for a moment, until Jack smiled with genuine mirth and mischief. He had a playful streak that couldn't keep him in a foul mood. Merida, unable to stay mad at her friend for too long, threw her head back with a groan to hide the twitching of her lips. Rapunzel simply shook her head as she went back to writing her essay.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup was never very stealthy, or observant, or composed in uncomfortable situations. So, when he was feeding Toothless the raw fish he'd nicked from the kitchens, and he caught a flash of blonde in the corner of his eye, Hiccup yelped, flailed, and fell to the ground. From that vantage point, it was easy to see the girl who had snuck up on him and was now leaning against a tree.

 

"Astrid Hofferson, don't do that!" He said, covering his embarrassment with reproach. Astrid merely rose a delicate brow. Hiccup staggered to a standing position. "What're you doing here?" He asked. "This is the _Forbidden_ Forest, you know?"

 

"I could ask you the same thing! I'm the prefect here, remember." She said defiantly. Hiccup opened his mouth to retort, but no words were forthcoming. Astrid shook her head in exasperation. "But I shouldn't be here either, so let's forget it." She lowered her crossed arms and took a couple conciliatory steps towards him.

 

Hiccup nodded in agreement, and the two Gryffindors stood in an awkward silence. He thought of several things to say to her, how was she preparing for OWLS, was she liking being prefect, how did she think the Tournament was going, and did she have a date for the ball… but nothing seemed appropriate.

 

"Seriously though," Astrid said with a tilt of her head, "What are you doing here, and why do you have a bag of smelly fish?" Hiccup jolted, glancing to Toothless. The thestral had been eying Astrid curiously, shaking his reptilian head. Hiccup had gotten so accustomed to Toothless, he forgot that most people couldn't see him. Hiccup pat Toothless' flank, rubbing his silky black hide. Astrid's eyes widened as his hand rested on thin air.

 

"Uh, so, do people actually know how I beat the First Task?" Hiccup asked with a sheepish smile. "Because, in retrospect, I guess it must've looked pretty weird."

 

"This is your thestral?" Astrid asked with awe, and he should've known that she was smart enough to know what he was talking about. Hiccup lifted up the raw fish for Toothless to take, and Astrid gasped as it disappeared. "Wow. That… is so freaky."

 

"He's really gentle." Hiccup hastened to assure her. He didn't want her to be put off by his friend. Toothless affectionately nudged at his head, ruffling his hair with his smelly breath. "His name is Toothless, and he's so smart, and sweet. He's not like most people think thestrals are, you know, he loves life."

 

"And you ride him." Astrid said.

 

Hiccup shrugged, saying, "Well, yeah. Beats a broom if you ask me."

 

"Doubtful." She replied skeptically, watching the approximate space where Toothless was. An idea, a mad wild idea, occurred to Hiccup.

 

"Wanna test that?"

 

"Huh?" Astrid's gaze jumped immediately to him. Hiccup took a deep fortifying breath.

 

"Come on a ride with me?" He asked, feeling his nerves intensify. Astrid had a peculiar expression he'd never seen on her before; she almost looked afraid.

 

"I can't see him, Hiccup, how am I supposed to ride on him?"

 

"Don't look down?" He suggested, then winced when she glared at his sarcasm. "You're just gonna have to trust me, Astrid." Hiccup could see her mind waver, and tried not to tie his whole existence on her answer. One foot shuffled forward.

 

"Okay." Astrid said. The goofiest grin spread across his face like wildfire. "As long as you're sure it'll be safe."

 

"Yeah, it's perfectly safe!" Hiccup exclaimed, bouncing a little in his excitement. "Come on!" Toothless, understanding what was going on, knelt on the ground. Hiccup straddled his back, knees hitching in front of his wing joints. He held out his hand for Astrid to take. She inched closer slowly until her foot hit Toothless' side. The thestral gave a short whinny at that, and Astrid let out a relieved breath, as if this was proof the creature truly existed. Hiccup helped her clamber on behind him, and deciding to be a gentleman, helped her hands find the base of Toothless' wings so she could hold on.

 

Toothless, unusually eager, leapt into the air as soon as he felt the humans settle. Astrid shrieked as the ground fell away beneath them.

 

"Don't look down!" Hiccup yelled to remind her. He heard a strangled yelp in response. "You did it, didn't you?"

 

"Well I wouldn't have if you hadn't reminded me!" Astrid shot back, and he thought she would've punched him if she wasn't holding on to Toothless' wings. "You are dead wrong! Brooms are not nearly as terrifying!" They were still accelerating, climbing higher and higher through the atmosphere, so Hiccup tried to level them off. Toothless made an aggravated noise. Hiccup should've known; thestrals weren't really supposed to fly so much on Hogwarts grounds, people believed (despite Hiccup's protests) that they would frighten the owls. Hiccup, being the Headmaster's son, was afforded a little leeway.

 

That is, as long as Hiccup kept Toothless low-key. He's pretty sure the First Task killed that chance.

 

Still, Toothless hadn't been able to stretch his wings much since that grueling ordeal, and dodging those dragon attacks was hardly a relaxing jaunt.

 

"Okay Toothless," Hiccup tried to soothe the thestral as they zigged and zagged through the air, "That's enough of the — oh great, now we're spinning." Astrid screamed as Toothless did a barrel roll. Her arms briefly left the wing joints to wrap around Hiccup's waist. She squeezed so tight he thought he might break in half. Toothless dove, skimming over the tree tops. "Thanks for nothing, you useless pony."

 

Seemingly having had enough of the acrobatics, Toothless leveled off over the lake. They glided easily over the water, circling gently upwards. He could feel the tense line of Astrid relax against his back. Hiccup sighed gratefully. They were rising over the Quidditch pitch, and he felt Astrid lean to one side.

 

"Wow." She murmured, and he guessed she must be looking down. "I've never been so high up before. It looks so small." Hiccup smiled at that; he'd never understood the appeal of Quidditch, but knew that it was important to most people. They soared up and up, over the Astronomy tower, to break through the low hanging clouds. The sun was beginning to set, setting the tops of the clouds on fire.

 

Astrid didn't seem to be scared anymore. He felt her lean back from him, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders. He liked her touching him, it was a comforting warmth and solidity. Even more than that, Hiccup liked having someone ride Toothless with him. Rapunzel had been too skittish to get on something she couldn't see. Merida had said she would only ride on her own, but Toothless hadn't wanted a rider who wasn't Hiccup. Jack could see the thestral, and hated him for it.

 

Astrid, Hiccup thought, appreciated the same thing about flying that he did: the wonder of it all. He heard a breathless giggle that rustled the hair on the back of his neck. Hiccup sighed and pat the side of Toothless's head. Toothless gave a pleased huff.

 

It was dusk when they landed on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Curfew was in an hour, and Hiccup wasn't given _that_ much leeway. He helped Astrid get down before giving Toothless a good scratch on the neck. The thestral shuddered as he let out screech, unlike the usual horse-like sounds. Astrid jolted, turning wide eyes on him. Hiccup gave her a sheepish grin.

 

"Sorry, that's a happy noise." He dismounted and watched as Toothless trotted through the tree line. Toothless turned his big glassy eyes on him for a moment before disappearing in the dark. "He, um, he just left." Hiccup explained as he walked over to Astrid. They stood on the bank of the lake, and Astrid was silhouetted by the rippling reflection of moonlight. She was watching him with a barely noticeable smile. Her eyes had that same misty contemplative look they'd held since Hiccup's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. He didn't want to break the soft atmosphere, but her scrutiny was making him self-conscious. "What?" He asked, a bit perplexed. "Something on my face?"

 

"No." She said simply. Hiccup shuffled a bit, scuffing his fake foot in the dirt a little.

 

"Okay, good talk." He said, the awkward enthusiasm ringing false. This would be the perfect moment, he realized. He was standing with Astrid under the waxing moon, by where the lake met the forest, and she was looking like she didn't want to flee from his presence. He should just do it. Bite the bullet. Say it.

 

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

 

"Uhhh…" Hiccup said, mind drawing a blank. Had those words really come out of Astrid Hofferson's mouth?

 

"Hiccup? Do you?" She prompted, and she wasn't smiling anymore. Her shoulders had hunched in under her padding. Astrid wanted to go with him. In front of the whole school. Hiccup the useless.

 

"Yes! Definitely!" Hiccup stumbled forward. "You, me, ball, that's perfect!" Astrid laughed lightly, her visible tension evaporating, and he couldn't believe what was happening. He might float away on the breeze, feeling light as a feather.

 

"Cool." She said, and there was a second where she leaned closer, and Hiccup thought she was going to kiss him.

 

Instead, she slugged him right in the arm.

 

"Ow! Merlin, that hurts!" He gaped at her incredulously. "What the hell was that for?"

 

"That," Astrid declared menacingly, "Was for not asking me sooner. Did you know I was _this close_ to just going with Snotlout?" Hiccup grimaced, rubbing the bruise blossoming under his robes.

 

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Glad one of us has that Gryffindor courage." Astrid grinned a little smugly at that, and before he really knew what was happening, she grabbed the sleeve of the arm she'd just hit, and dragged him closer. She kissed his cheek far too quickly, but the contact might've been a cheering charm the way it made Hiccup feel. "That was for everything else."

 

She rushed away, her plait dancing as she headed towards the castle. Hiccup stared blearily after her, and he thought he could hear Toothless whinny in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation of the universe:
> 
> Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup are all Sixth year Gryffindors.  
> Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins are Fifth years.  
> Rapunzel and Astrid are prefects for Gryffindor, with boys yet to be mentioned.  
> The professors will come more into play later.
> 
> Headmaster Stoic Haddock lost his wife when Hiccup was around five years old, and decided to toughen his son up by giving him a simple (almost-muggle) prostethic. Hiccup actually liked this, as when he was older he was able to adjust it on his own.
> 
> After his mother died, Hiccup had to spend most of his childhood at Hogwarts when his father was there. He never played with kids his own age, but with the creatures of the Forbidden Forest instead.
> 
> Toothless is a thestral because he is more similar in looks and temperment to them than dragons in the books. I'm trying to keep with Harry Potter universe canon.


End file.
